


I'll Be Seeing You

by indiebitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pining, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, is it pining if they literally just met?, listen im gay so I had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebitch/pseuds/indiebitch
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job.At least that’s what Karduny Bidd’s comm message had promised.Just go into the club, kill the owner, and steal the deed to place from their office.Easy stuff.Of course, like everything in Vespa’s life, it was not as simple as they made it out to be.





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song I'll Be Seeing You by Billie Holiday
> 
> cw for very slight violence

It was supposed to be an easy job.

At least that’s what Karduny Bidd’s comm message had promised.

Just go into the club, kill the owner, and steal the deed to place from their office. 

Easy stuff.

Of course, like everything in Vespa’s life, it was not as simple as they made it out to be.

\---

The Lavender Club situated itself in one of the more populous settlements on Europa. The very name was plastered in neon lights above the entrance. There must have been something wrong with electrics though because the “LAV” of “Lavender” would blink in and out. A marquee displayed their current drink specials and some upcoming performances from singers Vespa had never heard of. Above the sign was a mural of a beautiful lady blowing a kiss at its patrons. The pavement surrounding the property was covered in mysterious stains and discarded flyers. The awning above the entrance was littered with what looked like bullet holes, and one of the windows looked like it was recently replaced. 

It had all the hallmarks of a classy joint.

She ducked inside, eager to get this job over with so she could get her money and bounce.

\--

The inside of the club wasn’t anything special. To the right was a small stage. A piano and its player currently took up its occupancy. There was a microphone center stage, suggesting a vocal performance later on in the evening. Right now however it was just the pianist and his lilting melodies.

To the left was a small, but well-stocked bar. A few patrons sat on the stools. A couple enraptured in each other’s company. A sad drunk half asleep. A man in a suit chatting up the bartender.

Then, there was her.

She sat at one of the stools, legs crossed. She looked Vespa’s age, if not slightly older. In one hand, she held a drink far classier than Vespa would ever order. In the other hand, she held a lit cigarette from which she lazily puffed smoke. She had dark red hair that hung in voluptuous curls that perfectly framed her face. She wore a navy dress that clung to every one of her curves and her hands were sheathed in long black silk gloves making every move she made look ever so delicate. She was easily one of the most beautiful women Vespa had ever seen. 

Which is exactly why Vespa fully intended to avoid her at all costs.

No Distractions.

This was an easy case.

In and out.

No Distractions.

Vespa took a seat at the bar, three stools down from the gorgeous lady, trying very hard to not glance at her every so often.

_C’mon, V. Stop it_, She thought to herself, _You have a job to do._

She waved down the bartender, trying to get his attention. The bartender strolled over to where Vespa was sitting.

“What can I get for you today, ma'am?” the bartender asked politely.

“Just seltzer water, please,” Vespa ordered. 

Alcohol would’ve been great right now, but she was on a job. Which meant some sense of professionality. She spared one glimpse over at the pretty woman as a reward for her responsible decision. 

“Coming right up,” The bartender replied, regaining Vespa’s attention.

When the bartender came back with her drink, she thanked him before asking,

“Do you by any chance know if your boss is in?”

“My boss?” He tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah, you know the one that signs your paycheck?” Vespa egged on, “Do you know where they are?”

“Well actually she’s--”

“She’s busy right now. She won’t be in her office till later.” The answer came not from the bartender, but from the beautiful woman three stools down. 

Vespa turned to face her but made no move to get any closer. The woman was facing her now. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously in the low light of the club.

The bartender noticed he was no longer needed and returned to his conversation with the man in the suit, leaving the two women alone.

“Do you have any idea when she’ll be back?” Vespa inquired.

The woman smiled a vicious smile and got up.

She glided to where Vespa was sitting and sat in the stool right next to her. She leaned over Vespa, getting dangerously close, and put out her cigarette in the ashtray in front of her. Then, she pulled back and leaned her elbow against the bar and rested her head on her gloved hand.

“Why do you want to know so badly?” the woman wondered, “Do you have a date with her or something?”

Vespa chose the wrong time to take a sip of her drink, as she started to choke on it at the sudden question.

The woman’s devilish smile only grew wider.

“No, I don’t--uh, I don’t have a date with her” Vespa answered when she finally stopped coughing. “She just has something I need.”

“And what’s that, darling?” The woman asked, with her one eyebrow raised.

Vespa’s face grew hot at the pet name.

No distractions, V. No distractions.

“Look, lady if you don’t know where your boss is that’s fine, but I’m kind of in a hurry so--” Vespa started to stand up, but the woman put her hand on Vespa’s shoulder to stop her from leaving.

“Now, now dear. No need to be hasty,” the woman assuaged.

She sat back down, her body working on autopilot. The woman’s smile returned. She removed her hand from Vespa’s shoulder but her skin still tingled from the touch.

“Now about my… boss,” She laughed suspiciously. “She is a very busy woman so she probably won’t be back until much later, so that means you have all the time in the world to spend with me, darling.”

“Look, I’m sure you’re lovely but I’m not interested,” Vespa lied.

The woman looked her up and down and hummed.

“Pity.” The woman concluded. She started to stand up until…

“Wait!” Vespa couldn’t stop the word from slipping out of her mouth. Why did she say that? If the woman left, that meant Vespa can get this job over with. Yet for some reason, Vespa couldn’t stand to see her leave.

The woman smirked.

“Yes, darling?”

“I, uh, I never got your name.” Vespa declared weakly.

“My name? Why ever would you need that, if you’re not interested?” She inquired.

“It’s uh impolite not to ask?” Vespa finished lamely.

She laughed again, and god did that sound make Vespa’s stomach fill with butterflies.

“Impolite huh?” the woman responded. “Then I guess I should ask for your name too?”

“I asked first,” Vespa insisted.

“And I asked second. Look around, dearest. Order doesn’t matter around these parts.”

“Vespa. My name is Vespa.” She relented.

“Hm, Vespa,” She said thoughtfully. “Pretty name.”

Vespa tried ignored the way her heart skipped a beat when the pretty lady said her name in those dulcet tones of hers.

“Thanks. And yours?” 

Just then, the pianist on stage stood up from his bench and took the mic.

“All right everyone tonight we have a special treat,” the pianist announced. “Please put your hands together for our very own, the bright and beautiful, Miss Buddy Aurinko.”

Sparse applause surrounded them as the woman smiled. She stood up for real this time.

“I’m sorry, darling but I’m afraid that’s my cue.” 

With that, she made her way to the stage. She took the microphone and started to speak into it. The pianist took his spot at his bench once again.

“Thank you, Darling, for that lovely introduction.” She placed the mic back onto the stand.

The piano began playing a sweet, slow tune.

The woman-- Buddy Aurinko began to sing.

Fuck.

That was Buddy Aurinko.

Vespa took out her comms and double-checked her info for the job.

Yup. Buddy Aurinko. Owner of the Lavender Club. The very person Vespa was supposed to kill.

Of course, it would be her. Why would anything in Vespa’s life be easy?

On stage, Buddy’s voice rang out, enrapturing everyone’s attention.

_I’ll be seeing you _

_In old familiar places_

_That this old heart of mine embraces_

She risked a peek at Buddy Aurinko just find her staring right back. Her eyes bore into her soul as her sultry voice made Vespa’s hair stand on end. She had to look away it was so intense.

She had to focus. The job was to steal the deed and then kill Buddy, no matter how gorgeous and intriguing she was. It would be difficult to kill her now since she was in plain view of everyone, but that also meant she was distracted, so Vespa could focus on finding the deed first. 

She regained the bartender’s attention.

“Excuse me where’s the bathroom?” Vespa asked.

“Just go down that hall right there and then turn right,” the Bartender instructed.

“Thanks.”

Vespa got up from her stool and headed for her next destination, Buddy’s voice getting fainter and fainter the further away she got.

_I'll find you in the morning sun_

_And when the night is new_

_I'll be looking at the moon_

_But I'll be seeing you_

\---

Vespa walked right past the bathrooms and headed towards the back of the building. At the end of the hall, she found it: Buddy’s office. It was locked, but it was an analog lock so Vespa got it open pretty easily.

Her office was nothing too fancy. There was a window in the back of the room that let in what little light was left at such a late hour. Around the office were some shelves filled with old books, records and some finer bottles of vintage wine. In the middle of the room was a larger desk littered with a few loose papers and binders. Vespa started to look there first.

Vespa didn’t think Buddy would be stupid enough to leave the deed to the place just lying out but it didn’t hurt to try. She riffled through papers on top. Nothing. Mostly just old receipts and records of the business. Next Vespa looked through the drawers. Nothing. Just an absurd amount of spare pens and half-empty red lipstick tubes. She looked through the shelves, and while Miss Aurinko did have lovely taste in reading and music there was nothing of importance.

Then Vespa saw it.

In the corner of the office just behind the heating unit.

There was a loose panel in the wall.

Buddy Aurinko, you sly fox.

Vespa pushed the heating unit out of the way, and pry the panel off. Hidden behind it was safe. It was a pretty standard safe. Vespa could probably crack it easily but she was running short on time. She didn’t know how long Buddy’s set was gonna be and Vespa didn’t want the owner to come snooping in before she could escape. So she was just gonna have to break it open the old fashioned way. She went to reach for her blaster, ready to just shoot off the lock.

Hold on.

Where was her blaster?

She heard the sound of a cocking gun behind her.

“Looking for this, sweetheart?” 

Buddy Aurinko stood in the doorway of her office with Vespa’s own blaster pointed right at her.

She slowly raised her hands in surrender.

“Sorry, I thought this was the bathroom,” Vespa tried.

“Nice try.” 

Buddy stalked over to her, the click click click of her heels echoed with every step. The gun still trained right at her. Vespa stood still, a plan still forming in her head.

“Who hired you?” She urged, all the flirtation out of her voice was gone now,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vespa lied.

Buddy chuckled darkly.

“You know dear, I’m actually quite disappointed,” Buddy drew closer, almost at arm's reach now. “I thought you make this at least a little more difficult. I thought you were actually going to be competent.”

Buddy wanted more difficult?

If Vespa was good at one thing, it was being difficult.

With one sweeping gesture, Vespa knocked the gun out of Buddy’s hand which fell to the floor with a clatter. 

Buddy was quick. She raised her hand to punch Vespa, but Vespa was quicker. She easily blocked it, and kick Buddy’s shin to throw her off balance. She grabbed Buddy’s wrist and maneuvered them so she had Buddy pinned to her desk. Vespa took the knife she had tucked in her waistband and put it to Buddy’s throat.

“How is that for competence?” Vespa teased.

Buddy’s eyes flashed dangerously as a slight smirk tugged at her cheeks.

They were quite close now. Only inches apart. Vespa could feel Buddy’s warm breath tickle her cheek, could feel her pulse race from where she held her wrist.

“Very impressive,” Buddy said, slightly breathlessly.

There was a beat of tense silence between them. Vespa knew that this is where she should kill Buddy. Drag her knife across the other woman’s throat, open the safe, get the deed, and the job would be done.

She couldn’t bring herself to do it though.

Buddy looked at her curiously, probably wondering why she hadn’t killed her yet too.

Vespa felt Buddy’s leg trail up her own until it was wrapped around her hips. Vespa’s breath hitched as Buddy, with one impressive move, switched their positions. Now, Buddy pinned Vespa to the desk as she plucked the knife from Vespa’s now loose grip.

“Who hired you?” Buddy inquired.

“None of your business,” Vespa retorted.

“Ah, but it’s exactly my business as you the one rooting around in it,” Buddy countered. 

Vespa stayed silent.

“Fine. Let’s try a different question,” Buddy continued as she pushed the knife closer to Vespa’s throat, “What were you looking for?”

“Look, lady, just kill me now because I’m not telling you anything,” Vespa spat.

“Why would you think I would want to kill you, darling?” Buddy asked gently.

“Well, the knife at my throat is a pretty big indicator,” Vespa pointed out.

"Ah yes I guess it is," Buddy hummed thoughtfully. "So even the threat of death wouldn't convince you to tell me what I want to know?"

"Snitching is bad luck," Vespa explained. She tried to wrestle out of Buddy's grip, but the other woman was surprisingly strong.

"What's a bit of bad luck to a dead woman?" Buddy challenged.

"Not sure but I'll take all the luck I can get. Plus, it's more satisfying if you don't get what you want which I have a feeling doesn't happen to you very often." She sneered.

"You're right in one regard, my dear. I do always get what want," Buddy leaned very close, whispering right in Vespa's ear. "So what makes you think I don't already have it?"

"You still don't know who wants you dead," Vespa bartered.

"Oh, I know exactly who wants me dead, Vespa Ai." Buddy grinned.

"H--how do you know my full name?"

"I know a lot about you Vespa darling. I know you grew up on Titan. I know you left home at age 18 to go to school to a doctor. You dropped out of school to take care of your sick mother. Did some petty theft to help supplement the income since her medical care was expensive. After she died, you went into mercenary work. You stuck with killing only the corrupt and cruel, but for the right price, you're willing to step out of your comfort zone. Around 45 million creds to be exact. That is how much you were promised if you killed me right?"

"How--"

"Do I know all that? Simple dear, I do a lot of research before I decide to hire someone. And I hired you didn't I?"

Vespa started laughing, almost hysterically. Buddy looked at her oddly. She must’ve looked insane. However, it distracted Buddy enough so that her grip on Vespa’s wrists loosened slightly. That was all Vespa needed to wretch out of her hold. She pushed up from the desk and took Buddy with her. She slammed the taller woman into the wall behind her. The knife clattered to the ground in the tussle, but that was okay because Vespa grabbed the other knife she had stashed away and held it to Buddy’s throat.

“How many knives do you even have?” Buddy wondered, surprisingly calm despite being held at knifepoint.

Vespa ignored the question.

“Why would you hire me to kill you? How do I know that’s not just a clever lie so I won’t slice your neck open right here, right now?” Vespa interrogated. 

“You’re right in the fact that I am clever, but it’s not a lie Vespa.” Buddy maintained.

“Prove it,” Vespa demanded.

“You were contacted by a man named Karduny Bidd. He sent you a message through coms two days ago saying he had a job of a lifetime. Kill Buddy Aurinko, Owner of the Lavender Club and steal the deed to the place from her office. Said I cheated him out of the place in a rigged game of Rangian Street Poker and he wanted it back. Offered you 45 million creds. Said it was an easy job.” Buddy explained, not one of those details was wrong. 

Either Buddy Aurinko was a mind reader or she was telling the truth. Stil…

“You could’ve hacked my comms and figured all that out,” Vespa accused 

She readjusted her grip on the knife against Buddy’s throat.

“Yes, you’re right darling, I could’ve,” Buddy put a gentle, still gloved hand on Vespa’s arm. “But I think we both know the truth.”

“But why ask who hired me if you already knew?” Vespa asked

“I wanted to see if you betray your employer at the first sign of trouble. You don’t look like a coward but I wanted to know for sure.”

“But I still don’t get it,” Vespa confessed. “Why go through these theatrics?”

“I’m looking for a partner.”

“Excuse me?!” Vespa blushed.

Buddy had the nerve to laugh.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, darling. I meant a partner in crime. I’m very picky about who I work with, so I devised a scenario where I could see your skills in action. Like an audition of sorts” Buddy explained

“Okay, but that’s so stupid. What if I actually killed you?”

“Then I would’ve applauded you from the grave. But I knew you wouldn’t”

The hand on Vespa’s arm pushed down. She lowered the knife from Buddy’s throat but still kept it poised in case Buddy tried anything. 

“And why would I take you up on that offer? You lied to me, promised me money. How could I trust you?” Vespa demanded

“Because while this was an audition for me I’d also like to think this was an audition for you too.” Buddy elaborated.

“What?”

“I’ve seen what you can do. You’ve seen what I can do. So why don’t we see what we could do together.”

“Lady, you are absolutely ridiculous.”

“That may be so. But I think you like that about me.”

“You still owe me 45 million creds.” Vespa pointed out.

“Technically you never did the job did you?” Buddy smirked.

Vespa started to protest.

“Besides darling, I think we can make a lot more than that if we work together.”

She thought about it for a second.

Vespa had no reason to trust Buddy, but she could see that Buddy was smart, charming, cunning. All good things for a criminal. But Vespa also knew one other thing about Buddy.

She was dangerous.

“Thanks for the offer, Miss Aurinko, but I’m gonna have to pass,” Vespa decided.

“Really?” Buddy actually looked surprised.

“I’ve never had a partner before, and I don’t need one now,” Vespa explained. “I work better alone.”

“I see,” Buddy cast her eyes downward for a moment. 

She looked at Vespa through her long eyelashes. Her brown eyes still glowed even in the light of night. She really was beautiful. She drew closer to Vespa who put her knife down in return, allowing Buddy into her space.

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed. You intrigue me Vespa darling. And I really do think we’d work well together,” Buddy murmured. 

She trailed her fingers up Vespa’s arm sending shivers down her spine. With her this close, Vespa realized how much taller Buddy was. She had to tilt her head up slightly to look at her. They were close again and Vespa couldn’t deny how right it felt. Buddy leaned in and Vespa closed her eyes in anticipation. For what, she wasn’t sure.

She felt Buddy put something in Vespa’s coat pocket, and she whispered in Vespa’s ear,

“If you ever change your mind, call me.”

And with that Buddy walked away.

Vespa’s feet were planted, slightly dazed by the whole ordeal.

“Feel free to let yourself out, front door, window, I don’t care,” Buddy called out over her shoulder as she walked away. “I do hope I’ll see you again though, Darling.”

And out the door she went.

Vespa gathered up her discarded blaster and knife off the floor and headed out the window. She could’ve gone out the front door, but didn’t want to see Buddy again. She was afraid if she did, she might do something stupid like say yes to her ridiculous offer.

Partners in Crime.

Buddy and Vespa. Vespa and Buddy.

She did kind of like the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these lesbians very much.
> 
> If u wanna yell about tpp with me u can find me @dumbpodcastbitch on tumblr
> 
> give me validation through comments and kudos please :)


End file.
